


next to me

by outphan



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outphan/pseuds/outphan
Summary: When Happy's wrench disappears, there's only one person who could've taken it.





	next to me

"Damn it, where's my wrench?"

Happy looks around her toolbox. Sure, she's not the most organised person, but if there's one thing she likes to keep clean, it's her toolbox.

She finds nails, pliers, stanley knives and mole grips, but the exact wrench is nowhere to be seen.

"Walt, did you take my wrench again?" she shouts across the garage. He's currently hunching over his computer, designing his latest (stupid) idea.

"No, I did not."

Happy asks sly next, who simply ignores her. He's deep in thought, calculating something that vaguely looks like the expansion rate of the universe. She asks Paige, but instead of an answer, she gets her usual ‘How are you doing, Happy?’ question. Cabe is off on a holiday with Allie.

That leaves one person.  _ Of course,  _ she thinks.

Happy goes to the trailer, and bangs on the door.

"Doc, you in here?" The answer is a gruntled yes. Once Happy steps inside, she looks around for her husband. Toby is on the mattress at the back of the trailer, his fedora covering his face.

"You took my wrench, didn't you?"

"Well, that was the only way I could get you to join me. Come here."

Happy walks to the mattress, too proud and hardcore to admit that yes, snuggling up to him in the middle of a workday would be good. But she does, lies right next to him. She then takes his fedora and chucks it across the room.

“Hey!"

"Well, I'm here so that's gotta go.”

"Rude."

"Where's my wrench?" she asks as she cuddles further into him.

Toby is warm, and smells like the store brand soap he uses. He smells like home.

"Did you know that cuddling is good?"

“You keep telling me."

Toby is quiet for a second before continuing. "It stimulates the happy part of your brain. Actually, there is a study that proves cuddling is good for productivity."

Happy raises her head and looks at him. "You're just making that up, aren't you?"

Toby smiles back at her and kisses her lips. "Kinda."

She smiles too, then snuggles up to him again, enjoying his warmth.

Eventually Toby falls asleep and Happy takes the wrench from under his pillow and gets back to work.

 

The next time it happens, Toby takes her hammer.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea at 3 am. I don't usually write Quintis fics, so this is very unusual for me and even out of character possibly, but yeah. I wanted to post this fluffy nonsense of a fic, hope you liked it!


End file.
